The names Black, Elizabeth Black
by DOOLlover08
Summary: As Voldemort rise's to powers members of the black family long ago thought dead and a member long forgotten join the light side and rock our favorite characters lives. eventually fred/oc rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Okay, it's summer and it's time for a view new stories. If you like this one or are just a little bit interested check out my other stories . I do not own anything because sadly I am not J.K Rowling!

Spring 1979

Fifty year old Orion Black watched from the shadows as his son walked into the Leaky Cauldron with his three friends and a red head he had never met before.

A feeling of sadness spread through Orion's body as he thought of the day his eldest son ran away from home. The feelings of hatred over the years had finally over flowed and in one moment Sirius Orion Black ran away from his childhood home.

"Father, why are we watching Sirius?" 18 year old Regulus Black asked handing his father a fire whiskey.

"I am not allowed to see him, orders from your mother of course." Orion whispered

Regulus said something about his mother that had his father hitting the back of his head. "Do not talk about your mother that way, even if she is one." Orion hissed as Sirius and James Potter burst out laughing as their other friend, Remus Lupin, just rolled his eyes and threw a smile at the red head. "Who's the red head Regulus?"

The youngest Black child looked over at the girl then sighed "Lily Evans, muggleborn, she was in the same year as brother."

"She's quite beautiful," Orion said as Narcissa and her new husband Lucius Malfoy showed up followed by Lucius's father Abraxas and his wife Selene.

Orion threw his eldest child one more look before joining his youngest son and youngest niece at their table.

October 1979

"You have a lot of nerves showing up here," Sirius growled as his father stood in the living room of his flat.

Orion looked at his son then whispered "You're going to be an older brother again,"

Sirius looked like he was going to be sick "First off, why the hell did you get mom pregnant yet again and second, you're too old to have a baby!"

Orion sighed "Your mother is not the one pregnant, and this wasn't exactly planned."

"If it's not mom then who is it?" Sirius asked

"Selene Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's step mom."

It was a double funeral, everyone was dressed in black and none were crying. If someone who hadn't known the family had seen this they would've thought these people to be cold hearted, when really this is just how the family is.

The caskets of Orion Black and his youngest son Regulus were laid to rest next to their ancestors in the grave yard of Godric's Hallow. Both caskets were lined with the Black family crest with the sign of Slytherin on the casket lid.

Standing a few feet away from everyone else was Sirius Black. It wasn't that he was scared to go, he had as much courage as his cousin Andromeda who stood beside her parents, but there was no way he was going to put up with his mother today. His brother was gone, his younger brother who use to be his best friend until his brother became a Slytherin and took on the role of hating Gryffindor's. His father was dead, the man who Sirius use to think would be able to fight anything in the world was dead.

Sirius looked around and caught sight of twenty seven year old Selene Malfoy. She was dressed in a black knee length dress with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Abraxas Malfoy was standing beside her as Selene looked down at the ground trying to hide the bruise that was forming on her neck. Sirius growled at this, he might not like the fact his father had fathered another child but he liked being a brother. He liked being able to be there for someone if they needed it.

"If you hurt my little sibling Malfoy you are so dead," Sirius vowed as everyone began to leave.

Sirius mustered up enough courage he could and started walking toward the caskets. As he walked through the crowd various family members stopped and said a few words before Walburga could see them then hurried on their way. When Sirius finally got to his destination he stopped and moaned tiredly.

Right there in front of him stood Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus, Narcissa and Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix's parents, and Sirius's mom Walburga Black.

"What are you doing here?" Walburga demanded

Sirius put a rose on each box then whispered "Came to pay my respects," as he turned around to leave Walburga shouted "Oh not yet Sirius," saying his name as if it was a curse "Aren't you going to tell us how your mudblood lover is today?"

Sirius clinched his fist as he turned around "Lily is the most wonderful woman in the entire world, and she isn't my girlfriend."

"Let's just go aunt Walburga," Narcissa insisted as James and Remus showed up

"Pad?" James asked throwing a look at Lucius

Sirius nodded toward his family, turned, and apparated away.

From a distance two people stood watching the exchange. The older man of the two smiled proudly at his son for not giving his mother a reason to start a fight. As Sirius, James, and Remus apparated away the older man grabbed the younger man's arms and pulled him toward their house on the corner of Godric's Hallow.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't sure as to where I should've ended the chapter but I felt that I needed to include all this information to kinda have a background for the actual story.

If you didn't care much for this chapter I assure you I'm gonna try and make it better next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two hope you enjoy. I own nothing but Selene, so far.

December 1979 Selene Malfoy POV

I had suspected I was pregnant in just two weeks of becoming so. I had never had a child of course but somehow I knew I was pregnant for Orion Black's kid before the healers could actually give me proof.

I was now three months pregnant and Abraxas knew it wasn't his. On Christmas morning I woke up to my darling husband pounding on my bedroom door yelling about me having a visitor.

I pulled on my robe and hurried to the sitting room where I was surprised to find Orion's eldest and only living son. "Sirius, what can I do for you?"

The young man shoved a piece of hair out of his eyes then said "I've thought about this a lot and have decided that while you are carrying my father's child I can not permit you to stay here."

I glanced quickly at Abraxas who had turned around to face Sirius as if the boy had said the foulest word that existed.

"What do you mean Sirius?" I whispered shakily

"I know he hits you and I am not about to let any harm come to my little brother or sister." Sirius informed me throwing a look at my husband as if he was challenging him to start throwing curses.

"Take her, take the slut." Abraxas said as he drunkenly waved his hand around "But after she's had _his_ bastard child she is to come right back here." I flinched as it was pretty obvious who the 'his' was.

Sirius thought about this for a second then said "Agreed, she can give birth to the baby then come back here, just her though. My sibling will live with me and my friends."

Abraxas nodded then said "Wife, you have an hour to get your stuff and to get your lying ass out of my house."

I threw a look at Sirius to see he seemed quite happy with himself as he plopped down on the couch to wait until I was done.

I had lived with Sirius and three of his friends for two weeks when Sirius finally asked the question I had been dreading, "Why did you hook up with my dad?"

We had all just sat down to eat the pizza take out Remus Lupin had bought when the words seemed to blurt out of Sirius's mouth. Everyone froze and Pettregrew gave a small squeak as I slowly sat down my piece of cheese pizza.

"Well Sirius," I whispered looking down at my hands "He was nice to me, unlike my husband as you know; he was so gentle and caring. When I was with him it didn't matter if he bought me anything or how much older then me he was, I was just happy we were together."

Sirius nodded as Lily smiled lovingly at James and sat her head on his head. "So, did you love him?" Sirius asked awkwardly

I looked out the window and whispered "Yeah, I think I did."

In case you didn't like this chapter or the first chapter don't stop reading just yet. The next chapter will be where the main character of this story is born so hang in there a bit. Please review, I'd like to know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and thanks to those who have continued to read this story. Now as always I do not own anything but Selene and her baby. Hope you enjoy and that u are having a wonderful summer.

A scream filled the small room at St. Mungo's early on the morning of June 15th, 1980. As wave after wave of pain rocked through Selene Malfoy's hand she found herself tightly gripping the hand of her child's brother.

Sirius barely realized his hand felt as if it was going to be broken in half. He was worried about his little sibling and just how in the world he was going to raise it. Thankfully though Lily and James were expecting a baby of their own and would be able to help. But even this thought didn't help the nervous feeling leave the pit of his stomach as Selene let out one last blood curling scream which was soon followed by a much louder scream at the end of the bed.

Selene let go of Sirius's hand and fell back against her pillows. A look of relief flashed over her face as the pain left and her baby was okay.

The senior healer smiled warmly as he handed a pink bundle to its mother. Sirius looked down at it and he couldn't stop the smile form appearing on his face when he looked down into the blue eyes of his baby sister.

Selene looked at Sirius and whispered "Her name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Grace Black. It's the name your father wanted her to have."

"Elizabeth Grace," Sirius whispered as he ran a hand across his baby sisters cheek "I'm your brother Sirius, and I'm always going to be here for you."

Selene smiled "Do you want to hold her?"

Panic flashed onto Sirius's face "I've never held a baby before,"

The new mother sighed and said "Just support her head and her butt, and don't drop her."

As little Elizabeth Grace Black was placed into her brother's arms Sirius suddenly understood why his best mate and his wife wanted a child. The large amount of love you could feel for such a small being was amazing, and it was the best feeling Sirius had ever had in his entire life.

With a kiss on her daughters forehead a hug to said daughters older brother, Selene gathered up her bags and apparated away.

Sirius sat down on the couch and watched as two week old Elizabeth Grace Black slept in her little bed placed in the corner of the livingroom. Sirius leaned over the bed and whispered "I love you sis, and no way in hell will anyone ever hurt you. I will kill them with my bare hands, and with moony as your godfather I know for a fact that you will not be dating until I'm dead." A small chuckle sounded from behind Sirius.

"She won't be dating until both of us are dead," Remus assured him as he laid a hand on his friends shoulder

Just as Sirius went to say something little Elizabeth decided it was time to wake up. Remus walked out of the room saying "I'll make a bottle!"

So hoped you liked the chapter. You reviewing is appreciated, thanks!


	4. Lessons learned through babysitting

Chapter four! I own nothing but Elizabeth, if I did own Harry Potter Lily and James would secretly be in coma's in a room right off of the headmasters office and they would wake up to summer during Harry's fourth and fifth year. Anyway on with the story

"What in the world were we thinking?" Remus yelled as he stood in the livingroom with Sirius watching one year old Elizabeth and Harry pulling things off bookshelves and the coffee table.

Sirius looked at his friend and remembered just how they had been suckered into watching Harry James Potter for their friends.

_ The two one year olds had finally falling asleep for the night and the three Marauders and Lily fell tiredly onto the chairs and the couch in the Potter's livingroom. It had been a long day with waking up at six for Lily and Sirius, going to work at seven for Sirius and James, taking care of two babies who could never sit still for two long for Remus and Lily from seven to two, and a four hour long Order meeting for all of them from three thirty to seven, and then coming home to the nightly rituals they were all tired out and half asleep._

_ "This has got to stop," James mumbled as he rubbed his eyes_

_Lily linked her hand with his as Remus asked "What's gotta stop?"_

_ James looked at the others before whispering "I quit my job today, I'm not going to be an Auror until Harry's older and the threat of Voldemort has lessoned a little. I'm missing too much of my son's life and I don't like it."_

_ Sirius looked down guiltily as he realized just how much time he never had for his little sister anymore._

_ "James, maybe you just need a day off." Lily said as she placed a kiss on her husbands face._

_ Remus smiled as an idea popped into his head "Yeah, you and Lily could out to lunch or something and Pad and I will watch Harry."_

_ "Really?" Lily asked hopefully as the thought of having some time alone with her husband entered her mind._

_ "Absolutely, how hard can it be?" Sirius asked_

Sirius flinched when he realized that it was his statement that made James agreed to let his two best mates watch his son. The black haired man shook off the thought then said "What wrong's Remus, can't handle wittle baby Harry?"

"Not when he's around your sister," Remus said as he scooped the black haired baby boy into his arms as Sirius bent down to pick up his sister.

"No Mooy put down!" Harry yelled kicking his feet

Baby Elizabeth looked at her best friend, and partner in crime, before opening her mouth and letting out the loudest scream Sirius and Remus had heard in their entire lives. "I want Wiwy!" the curly haired girl screamed

The front door opened and in walked Lily and James who looked around the house wandering when the tornado went off in the house. "Sirius, Remus, why does the house look like this?" Lily asked as both babies reached for her

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then mumbled "Sorry," as they handed Harry and Elizabeth off to James and Lily before pulling out their wands and quickly cleaning the books, toys, bottles, blankets, and whatever else off of the floor.

"So, I guess we learned a lesson here." Lily said as she tickled Elizabeth's belly

James smirked and said "Padfoot and Moony can only handle one baby at a time,"

Sirius glared at him and said "Oh yeah cause you two can do any better." Remus nodded in agreement with his friend as James and Lily smiled then both of them said "Oh yes we can."

Sirius thought for a second before saying "Fine, Moony and I will be back in three hours. Have fun you two," then he pulled Remus out of the house.

Before the two were even over the fence surrounding the house they heard a crash then James yelled "No Harry, what are you doing buddy?" and Lily yell "Elizabeth it's not nice to throw toys!"

Sirius and Remus smirked at each other before apparating away.

Yes they had all learned something from this experience, when you put Elizabeth Black and Harry Potter together you get nothing but trouble. They were definitely related to the Marauders.

Review and tell me what you think, it's very much appreciated!


	5. Deaths and Scars

Chapter four featuring the awful night that Lily and James Potter lost their lives, I am not JK I own nothing but Elizabeth Grace Black.

They were supposed to be safe; Voldemort was never supposed to find out where they were. The Potter's took Harry and hid away under the fidelius charm, trusting their secret keeper not to tell. But in time of trouble you can never really trust people.

The small family, including Elizabeth (the Potters were watching her for Sirius who had to work late), had just finished getting ready for bed when a sound like a whip filled the house.

James spun around toward the window as Lily scooped up the two babies. "Lily do you know what that sound was?"

"The charm breaking," Lily whispered as James ran to the livingroom window. He looked at Lily and yelled "Run Lily, it's him! Take Harry and Liz and get out of here!"

"James," Lily started

"Now Lily, I'll hold him off!" James said as a green light shined through the key hole. Lily gave her husband one last hug before running up the stairs to Harry's room. She put both of the babies into Harry's crib and began reciting the spell she had just found that morning. A spell in which would protect both of the children until they were at least seventeen.

She turned around just as Voldemort appeared in the doorway. "Step aside foolish girl, there is no need for you to die."

"Not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily screamed as fear crept into her and tears began to fall down her face.

"Step aside foolish girl, move now and you'll live." Voldemort said as he began to loose his patients (if he even has any?).

"Have mercy, do not do this!" Lily yelled as Harry and Elizabeth put a comforting hand on her back.

"Foolish girl!" Voldemort screamed as he waved his wand and in the next moment the lifeless body of Lily Evans Potter fell to the ground. "Harry Potter, and who is this?" The Dark Lord looked at Elizabeth and smirked "So you're the youngest member of the Black family, to bad you won't get to live long enough to join your family at my heels."

Once again a blinding green light filled the house, at first all Voldemort did was let out a high cruel laugh when suddenly everything was quiet for a fraction of a second before screams of pain could be heard through out the neighborhood.

Yes, Lord Voldemort lost his body that night and yes the Potter family would never be the same. But that night the boy who lived was made and both Harry and Elizabeth were left with funny looking scars upon their body.

Hope you liked the chapter, reviewing is appreciated


	6. Late night talk

Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you're liking the story, I own no one and nothing but Elizabeth Black.

Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant man, something he often prided himself on. He had one the Order of Merlin first class by defeating Gellert Grindelwald, and is the only man Lord Voldemort ever feared. He's made many discoveries in Transfiguration; he was a famous alchemist, who had worked personally with Nicholas Flamel, he also discovered many uses of Dragon Blood.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant man but that didn't necessarily mean he knows _everything_, like how to get rid of nightmares for instance.

"I'm here Albus," McGonagall yelled as she burst into the Dumbledore quarters at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore gave her a thankful look then lead her to the room of five year old Elizabeth Grace Black. "Thank you for coming Minerva, I've tried everything I can possibly think of." Yes by now Dumbledore was very much so acting like a new father. He had taught at Hogwarts for many years, but never had he actually had to raise a child. Four years previous when he had chosen the task of caring for the girl he hadn't considered what he would have to go through. He had been a little naïve and had the thought that raising a child would be like watching over the students of Hogwarts. Yes with great brilliance comes the thought that you believe you know pretty much everything there is to know.

"Don't worry Albus," Minerva said as she opened the door and walked into the blue bedroom of Elizabeth Black.

With a quick look around the room Hogwarts transfiguration professor found the girl sitting in the center of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. The girl's long curly black hair fell elegantly down her back and around her shoulders and the sky blue color of the girls eyes bounced off the light blue color of the walls.

"Elizabeth," Minerva said sitting down on the child's bed "What scared you child?"

Five year old Elizabeth sniffled then said "I had a bad dream aunt Minnie,"

Minerva nodded understandably "What was the dream about?"

Elizabeth climbed onto Minerva's lap and put her head on her shoulder. "There was a bad man and a red headed girl. The man laughed at her, it wasn't very nice, then there was this really pretty green color."

Minerva threw a look toward Dumbledore then looked back down at the girl on her lap, "Lizzy, I think you're remembering the night you got your scar."

The little girl looked at the inside of her forearm on her left arm; there was the pale scar of a long scratch that ran from the inside of her elbow to her wrist. "Auntie Minnie, where did this come from?"

Dumbledore sat down in the rocking chair beside the bed and gave her a small smile "The night the bad man tried to hurt a friend of ours. He used a really mean spell that made the roof collapse. You still have the scar because the spells trace was on the piece of wood that hit you."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding then whispered "I don't understand really,"

Minerva hugged the girl comfortingly and said "You will when your older, do you think you can go back to sleep now?'

Elizabeth thought about it for a few minutes before smiling and saying "Okay, but only if you and uncle Albus read me a story!"

Dumbledore chuckled as Minerva smiled down at the precious child. "Minerva, I do believe we can't get out of this one."

Minerva rolled her eyes at his statement then got up to get one of the thousands of books off of the bookstand in the corner.

Yes Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant man, but it didn't stop him from sometimes needing the help of a brilliant woman.

Okay so, I wasn't sure how to write this chapter or even what to write this chapter of. Eventually I'll get to fifth year but I didn't just want to hop from the night the Potters died to Elizabeth and all the others being fifteen. So please don't be to criticizing with how the chapter ended out. Thanks for reading and please review


	7. Switzerland's Magical School

Chapter seven, I own nothing but Elizabeth Black and the idea of her magical school.

POV of Elizabeth Grace Black

"Switzerland's magical school for the fine arts, can't I just go to Hogwarts like any other kid?" I asked as I sat outside in the hot summer sun with auntie Minnie and Hagrid.

Auntie Minnie ran a brush through my long black hair as she said "It's a good school Elizabeth, you'll only have to go for a few years before you can transfer to Hogwarts."

I folded my arms and said "But it's nothing like Hogwarts, there are no houses like how Hogwarts has Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. All they have is dorms which hold up to four people."

I'm usually not pouty or anything, I just didn't want to spend ten months out of every year in Switzerland.

Auntie Minnie gave me a stern look then said "Elizabeth Black stop acting like a spoiled rich girl. Albus and I have not raised you to act like that, have we?"

I looked down embarrassed and mumbled a low "No ma'am," then threw her an apologetic smile.

Auntie Minnie's face softened a bit then she pulled me into a motherly hug. "You Elizabeth Black are one special little girl, and you will grow up to be a great witch."

I looked at my reflection in the lake and asked "To be a great witch do I have to wear stupid dresses?"

"Do not say the word stupid young lady," then auntie Minnie laughed along with Hagrid. "No dear, you do not have to wear a dress to be a great witch."

I sighed in relief as I jumped to my feet "May I go to the library?"

Aunt Minnie pretended to think before saying "Of course, but stay out of the restricted section."

I rolled my eyes, turned, and bolted back to the castle.

Two days later I was standing in the fireplace in the headmaster's office getting ready to floo to Switzerland's magical school for the fine arts.

I looked in the mirror to check my reflection to find a set of familiar blue eyes, long curly black hair, and the hideous school uniform I would be wearing for the next couple of years.

"It won't be that bad," uncle Albus said as he handed me my rucksack which contained a bag full of wizard money, a good supply of various candies, a dozen chocolate chip cookies made for me by the Hogwarts house elves, and my drawing stuff. "Now, Minerva has ordered me to tell you to owl her your entire first week."

A smile crept onto my lips as I hugged the man who had raised me "I will uncle Al, will you two write me?" I tried to bloke the pleading sound from my voice as I said this.

Uncle Albus smiled kindly and whispered "Of course I will," before pouring a handful of floo powder into my hands. "Do you know where you're going?"

I nodded as I grabbed the handle of my trunk, threw down the powder and yelled "Switzerland's magical school for the fine arts!"

I was spinning and it was like no floo I had ever experienced. Finally I landed on the hard floor of a small entrance hall. It was brightly lit and tastefully decorated. I was just about to stand up when a hand shot out of no where. I looked up to find the grey eyes of a blond haired witch who had to be at least nine, making her two years younger to me.

"Thanks," I said as I got to my feet and dusted my pants off. "I'm Black, Elizabeth Black." I stuck my hand out for her to shake it.

The blond girl looked at it for a minute before shaking it and saying "I'm Malfoy, Rebecca Malfoy."

I blinked, the name sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shoved it off then asked "So, is this your first year here?"

The girl, Rebecca, shook her head yes then said "Everyone's supposed to be in the great hall, come on I'll show you the way."

I grabbed my trunk and rucksack off of the ground and followed Rebecca into the great hall, which would've fit in the center of Hogwarts great hall. The ceiling wasn't enchanted like Hogwarts, the school was just a mansion placed back in the woods, over all it's nothing like Hogwarts and from my first day I decided I loathed the school. The only thing that actually made it any fun was my three friends Rebecca Malfoy, Allison Snape, and Mackenzie Moody.

Okay! Here's chapter seven, review and tell me what you think. Go on, hit the button you know you want to!


	8. Family History

Chapter 8: Family History, thanks for the reviews and I hope you all like the chapter.

"So Albus Dumbledore raised you," Allison said as she shoved a strand of strawberry blond hair out of her dark chocolate brown eyes.

We were sitting in our dorm with Rebecca and Mackenzie on a cold December morning painting our toe and finger nails when we got onto the subject of our home lives.

"Yeah, I was also raised by Hogwarts Transfiguration professor as well." I answered as I grinned down at the blood red color of my nails. "It's really awesome at Hogwarts, and some day I'm going to be transferred there."

"Why would you want to go there?" Rebecca asked with a look of disgust written all over her face.

"Because it's a great school," I said calmly "Becca you should remember that your parents are a bit…prejudice."

Rebecca let out an angry hiss and said "And just who are your parents, do you even know?"

I looked at Allison and Mackenzie who looked down and pretended not to be listening "Rebecca, my father was Orion Black he died before I was even born. My mother's name is Selene, but uncle Albus says it's not good for me to know her last name."

Rebecca gave a squeak of surprise then said "My…my mother's name is Selene."

"Wo, what if you guys are like sisters?" Mackenzie asked starting in on the theories; well that's what I get for befriending the granddaughter of Alastar 'Madeye' Moody.

I looked over as Rebecca leaned over her bag and pulled out a book. "This is my mom," she opened the book to the first page and handed it over to me.

I took one look at the picture and the book fell to the floor. I turned and ran over to my dresser where a picture lay faced down. I grabbed it and shoved it into Rebecca's hands. "That's my mom," I managed to say as a million questions formed in my head.

Allison and Mackenzie shared a look then Allison shouted "I'm related to Nicolas Flamel!" as if this solved everything that was happening.

That night at dinner none of us said a word, all of us thinking about Rebecca and I being sisters and never being told about it. Just as dinner was finishing up my newly discovered sister whispered "I'm going to owl my mom…our mom…and ask her why she never told me."

"Don't," I said quickly knowing exactly how the Malfoy family acted "It'll be our little secret; none of us says a word about this." All four of us swore as the bell rang signaling it was time for bed.

As I crawled into bed that night I kept going over how my life would've been if I had grown up with the Malfoys. The one burning question I would have until I went home for summer holidays was, am I really a Malfoy?

Am I suppose to have blond hair and the black comes from a spell that was placed on me when I was born? Am I supposed to be a snooty rich girl, the complete opposite of how I was raised to be?

If this was how I was supposed to be then I didn't want to be Elizabeth Malfoy.

Oh I liked this chapter, please review!


	9. Sirius Black

Chapter nine, thanks to all who've reviewed! I own nothing but Elizabeth Black, enjoy. Check out my other stories and vote on my poll

I am not a Malfoy, only my mother is. In a two page letter uncle Albus told me of what went on between my parents, and also who had raised me until the night I got my scar.

Sirius Black was a murder of thirteen people, and the person who gave Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. He was said to be Voldemort's second in command, but what made all this really bad for me was…Sirius Black is also my brother.

It was two years later after finding out about my brother when I saw his face on the front cover of the Daily Prophet.

I had just eaten breakfast and was sitting in the great hall doing my summer lessons with Professor Snape when my owl Bluebell flew in and dropped the paper on the table in front of me.

'Escape from Azkaban' was written on the top with a whole page article about my brother. My eyes scanned over it and a sick feeling crept into my stomach as I caught Snape smiling down at the article.

"You must be so proud," Snape sneered as the other Professor's walked into the room.

I threw the Daily Prophet down and bolted out of the great hall and to Hagrid's. "Hagrid can I come in?" I asked as tears filled my eyes

The door opened to reveal a very worried game keeper, "Liz, what's the 'atter?"

"Oh Hagrid it's horrible," I cried as he hugged me "How could my brother do all those terrible things, how could he give up his own friends?"

Hagrid said nothing as I finally managed to calm down, only letting out a sniffle every now and then. "Hagrid, did…did you know my brother?"

Hagrid gave me a painful expression then said "I knew him when he was still good, if he was ever good. The whole lots of them are nutters and end up in Azkaban eventually." Then he seemed to remember who he was talking to. "Oh but you wont will you Elizabeth? After all your cousin Andromeda Tonks was in Slytherin and we have tea sometimes."

There was a knock on the door and I turned to find uncle Albus standing beside a sandy haired man I had never met.

"Remus Lupin," Hagrid said as he grinned at the stranger.

"Elizabeth," uncle Albus said "This is your godfather Remus Lupin,"

"Hi," I mumbled as I walked past him and out the door. I wasn't sure why I was suddenly cranky but all the stuff with Sirius was starting to get too much.

Over the next few weeks all I heard where ever I went was something mean and nasty about Sirius. It didn't help that the adults taking care of me talked about it when they thought I wasn't listening.

When it was time to go back to Switzerland I nearly ran to get out of Hogwarts and away from London.

So….what did you think? Review and Tell me


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten, we're getting closer to the good chapters! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Poor Cedric," I whispered as Uncle Albus finished telling me what had happened at Hogwarts.

We were sitting in the great hall of Switzerland's fine arts school with Becca, Ally, and Mac sitting across from us.

"My mother sent me an owl," Rebecca whispered "Our mother sent me an owl; she said father is thinking of sending me to Hogwarts."

Allison and Mackenzie said the same thing which earned them a smile from Uncle Albus. "And I know you will be good additions for Hogwarts, all of you."

I brightened as I finally acknowledged what he was saying "I'm going to Hogwarts?"

All he did was nod, but that's all I needed. A squeal passed my lips and I threw my arms around his waist. "Thank you Uncle Al, thank you so much!"

Uncle Albus chuckled as everyone around us began to stand, preparing to leave. I took a step back with a blush appearing on my cheeks as the daughter of Snape, granddaughter of Moody, and my little sister pretended to not be listening to me and my uncle talking.

"Happy Birthday Lizzy," uncle Albus said pulling a parcel out of his pocket "This belonged to your mother, she asked me to give it to you."

I took the parcel with shaky hands, my fingers running over the silky green and silver fabric. I untied the knot and gasped when I pulled out a beautiful and stunning black dress.

"Your mother wore that the night of her spring dance in her seventh year. I believe she danced with Ethan Crumb, he was a Ravenclaw in the same year." Uncle Albus said

I delicately put the dress in my trunk before whispering "I think I'm ready to leave,"

Uncle Albus nodded then followed me and my friends out of the great hall adorned in gold rugs and curtains.

I was surprised to find that I would actually miss the school. I'd miss the beautiful feast held on holidays; I miss my Professors and all the cool things done in their classes.

"You do not have to go to Hogwarts," Uncle Albus said from beside me "You could come here in September."

I shook my head as I stared out the window "No, I want to go to Hogwarts. I belong at Hogwarts."

Yay! Elizabeth Black is finally on her way to Hogwarts, this was a short chapter I know and I'm sorry but I was struggling to type it so here it is. Next chapter will be the return two long thought dead! (Sorry but it's not Lily and James). Please review


	11. The two still alive

Chapter Eleven thanks for the reviews! I own no one but Liza Black, Ally Snape, Becca Malfoy, and Mackenzie Moody. I hope you enjoy this chap.

On a street called Godric's Hallow sits a green painted house with a small front and back yard. In this house lives an old man around the age of sixty who lives with his thirty four year old son.

Both men come from a wealthy family of pure-blooded wizards who do not put up with marrying people of lesser blood or blood-traitors. As the son got older both him and his father realized just how bad this family tradition was. So they faked their deaths and left their old life, and their family, behind.

The night the Dark Lord was risen a man in purple robes with a long beard showed up at the house to recruit the two men to his cause.

It was half past midnight when there was a knock on the front door and the son was jerked awake by the sound echoing down the hall. He grabbed his wand from the table by the couch and ran down the hall. With one look out the peep hole the wand was put into his pocket.

"Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" the son asked as he stepped outside.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School smiled then said "Regulus Black, I was wandering how you and your father would feel with joining the Order of the Phoenix."

An hour later the livingroom was silent as Regulus and Orion Black sat with Albus Dumbledore.

Orion sighed then said "So Albus how is my eldest son?"

"He's an escaped convict from Azkaban prison; he's currently recruiting the old Order members." Dumbledore whispered as he checked his pocket watch. "I must go, if you wish to fight the good fight contact Severus Snape." And with that Dumbledore got up and left.

"Father, are we going to join?" Regulus whispered "We could see Elizabeth; we could make every wrong thing we've ever done right." He added as he looked down at his left arm.

Orion looked at his son's arm then whispered "You've never needed my permission to leave son, if you wish to join the Order go ahead. I'm too old to be chasing bad guys, especially when those bad guys are related to me. You go and fight beside your brother; you make everything _you've_ done right. And you help your brother make your sister into the kind of woman I never gave your cousin Andromeda for being."

"Father, are you sick again?" Regulus asked suddenly "Is it the Dragon Pox again? Father we need to get you to St. Mungo's."

Orion rolled his eyes and said "I'm not sick Regulus, I've done terrible things in my life and joining the fight against Tom Riddle is not going to help my soul. I'm as damned as the next man, and nothing can change that."

"But you can make Elizabeth and Sirius proud of you!" Regulus yelled "You can show them the kind of man I know you to be!"

Okay here's the chapter, I hope you all liked it and thanks for reading and please review


	12. Welcome to Grimmauld

Chapter 12, argh I've been meaning to update but I couldn't come up with a way to write this chapter. I own nothing but Elizabeth and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and don't forget to check out my poll on my profile, thanks.

"…and this is the Order of the Phoenix." Uncle Albus said as I followed him and Snape into the dirty dinning room of number twelve Grimmauld place.

I looked around the room and tried not to raise my nose at the nasty smell coming from the closet near by. A barking laugh sounded from the end of the table. My eyes landed on the owner of the laugh and my mouth fell open. Right there sitting next to a brown haired man sat my brother Sirius Black.

"Aren't you supposed to be prison?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Elizabeth," auntie Minnie hissed with a stern look written on her face.

Sirius smiled and said "I escaped, and just so you know I am innocent."

I looked at uncle Albus to see if what Sirius said was true, with a nod from him, I spun back around toward my brother with a huge grin on my face, "You owe me a lot of birthday presents."

Uncle Albus chuckled, Auntie Minnie gave a cry of "Elizabeth Black,", and Sirius and the brown haired man just laughed.

"I'll get right on that Sis, but first you have to do something for me." Sirius said with a look of seriousness on his face.

I stopped smiling and threw an uneasy look toward the old man standing behind me. I was even more worried when Sirius smiled and said "In order for you to get any birthday presents from me you must," he paused then said "You must come over here and give your favorite big brother a big, gigantic, humongous, hug."

Before I knew what I was doing I had practically ran across the room and threw my arms around his waist.

For the first time that I can remember I was hugging my brother. Somewhere in the earliest memories I had I can kinda see the outline of my brother when he was younger, muscular, and care free. As I hugged him I could almost feel the outline of his bones and when he smiled it was not the smile, nor the look in his eyes of mischief that I had been able to remember. Azkaban had changed him just as it does with all it others prisoners.

"Well isn't this touching," Snape snarled from the doorway where he stood with uncle Albus.

"Shut up Snevillus," Sirius growled, and it was this sentence that Sirius earned my respect.

In all the years I had known Snape I had never seen anyone who was able to make Snape mad as fast as my dear older brother seemed to be able to.

"I believe we should start the meeting," a red haired, plump woman said as she smiled kindly at me.

"Oh yes, Elizabeth Molly is going to show you to where you'll be staying." Uncle Albus said as he handed me a small box (my transfigured trunk). "I believe the Weasley children are here so why don't you go and introduce yourself."

"Come along dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked from the room.

I followed her up a few flights of stairs and down a long dark hallway until we finally came to a door which was relatively clean considering the rest of the house. I looked at Mrs. Weasley as she whispered "Hermione and Ginny are staying in this room and I don't think they'll mind sharing with you, and do try to be quiet dear we really don't want things to wake up."

I nodded slowly then opened the door to the brightly lit room.

Review please and please vote on my poll, I really need to have an answer so know how to write the next chapter.


	13. put your own title here:

Chapter 13 is here! Thanks to everyone for being patient and not sending angry monkey's to steal all of my bananas . Anyway, thank you to everyone for reviewing. I own nothing but Elizabeth!

The room was the first clean room I had seen so far form my time in the home my father and brother had once lived. The bed closet to the wall was neatly made and the other looked like someone had just climbed out of it.

A girl with brown bushy hair sat in a corner chair whispering quietly to a red haired, freckled face boy.

As a nervous habit I had adopted over the past school year I started chewing on my bottom lip, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation. I looked back at Mrs. Weasley who smiled then said "Ron, Hermione, this is Elizabeth and she'll be staying here with us this summer."

The bushy haired girl jumped to her feet and faked a smile, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck her hand out. I took it and said "Elizabeth Black, Sirius is my brother."

Hermione nodded then turned toward the boy, Ron. "This is Ronald Weasley,"

I nodded a hi then turned back to the door as Mrs. Weasley said "Stay upstairs while the meeting is going on." Then she closed the door and I could hear her walking down the stairs.

"So, do you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as I sat my trunk on the dresser sitting next to the window.

I shook my head then said "No, I went Switzerland's School for the magically gifted."

Hermione frowned, "I've never heard of that,"

"Probably because it's not a much known school," I said just as the door opened. I turned around and came face to face with red haired twins; they looked exactly alike except for one little difference. The one on the left was slightly taller then his twin.

"Hey we heard we had a visitor," the one on the right said "I'm George and this is Fred, and you are?"

"Elizabeth Black," I smiled as the one on the left, Fred, grinned and plopped down on the unmade bed.

He looked just like his twin, but there was something about him that was all him. Both him and George had the red hair, blue eyes, tallness, and kinda muscular build to them (of what I could see from the outline of their clothing) they were both strong looking, but the way Fred held himself I was probably right in my assumption that he was the leader of whatever the twins did.

"Nice to meet you Miss Black," George said as he and Fred grinned

"So Miss Black, are you related to our dear friend Snuffles?" Fred asked

Despite being thoroughly confused as to who this Snuffles character was I could feel myself blushing. Whether it was from being nervous or because it was from Fred grinning at me, I'm still not sure, but I have my bets that it was due to the latter.

"Who's Snuffles," I asked looking toward Hermione who seemed to know everything about everything.

"They mean Sirius,"

I nodded then turned back to the twins and said "Yes, Sirius is my older brother actually."

Fred and George looked at each other then George asked "So, is Walburga your mother?"

I shuddered at the idea, having heard about Walburga Black, and then said "No thankfully, my mother is a member of another pureblood family."

"Well, who is it?" Ron asked suddenly seeming to be very interested

"Um well," I paused, what if they judged me and hated me for who I was related to. _Don't me stupid, they haven't judged you for being related to the maniac family known as the Blacks have they?_ I cleared my throat and said "My mother is Selene Malfoy,"

"Please tell me that is not Draco Malfoy's mom," Ron whispered as his eyes widened with disgust.

I shook my head then whispered "Selene is actually married to Draco's grandfather,"

The twins, Ron, and Hermione shared a look then Hermione said "Ho…how old is your mother?"

"I don't know, I've never met her." I growled as I walked over to the window "I have a sister, she's thirteen now and that's how I found out my mother's name."

Ron snorted, "Draco has an aunt who's younger then him."

"Ronald," Hermione said as I suddenly realized the humor in the red heads statement. I laughed as I turned to look at him.

"I bet he doesn't like that fact, especially since she is his aunt he has to listen to everything she says to him and has to do everything she tells him to do."

"Really?" Hermione asked, happy that she was learning something knew.

"It's a pureblood thing," George said

"You have to listen to your aunts and uncles, no matter how old they are," Fred added

"Because no matter their age in the wizarding society they are still your elders and superiors," George finished

Hermione sat down on the bed in thought. I turned to the three boys and whispered "Does she always do that after learning something?"

All three of them nodded then Fred leaned toward me and stage whispered "We better leave her alone, she's smart and that just makes her bloody scary."

I nodded in understanding; _maybe I am going to like it here._

Okay so it's kind of long but I wanted to write a bit due to not updating in a few days. I hope you liked the chapter, please review.

Go on hit the button!


	14. Disagreement with Granger  talk to Pad

Chapter 14, I own nothing but Elizabeth.

"So I'm that things Mistress?" I asked as I watched the house elf walking down the stairs.

Sirius nodded and whispered "Trust me, I know how you feel."

It was strange to have a big brother to talk to when I had grown up with just me. It was nice to have some one to talk to though, someone to tell things I've never told anyone. It was like there was no two decade difference in our ages. It was like we had grown up together.

"He's just misunderstood," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes and got mad at what Sirius and I had said.

"I'm sorry, was I speaking to you?" I asked as a ball of dislike rolled into my stomach. I watched Mrs. Weasley and Ginny begin to defend Hermione and chose to ignore them."No I wasn't, so why don't you shut your mouth and go on your way?"

Hermione huffed "You don't have to be so rude you know,"

"And you don't have to be an insufferable know it all but I guess it's just the way we are huh?" I asked as I fought the urge to punch the girl right there in front of everyone.

Hermione huffed again then Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and her turned away from me and Sirius and walked down the stairs. I stuck my tongue out at the brown haired girl and scrunched up my nose. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with muggle borns it's just Hermione Granger annoys me sometimes.

"You should try and be nice to her," Sirius whispered as we walked down the stairs "All the kids around here are friends with her,"

I stopped walking and turned to look at him, shoving a strand of black hair behind my ear as I did so "I'm not going to like someone just because everyone else does, and I'll be nice to her when she stops sticking her noise into everyone's business. She walks around here like she knows everything and everything should be the way she wants it,"

Sirius laughed "I use to think the same about Remus you know, and Ron I believe thought the same about Hermione as well."

"So?" I asked

Sirius wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said "Come sis, let me tell you a story of a group of kids who learned to get along and rocked the very foundation of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I grinned "You're talking about the Marauders aren't you?"

Sirius grinned back and asked "Who else,"

Okay I know it's not much but I'm working on the next chapter already and I wanted to give all you awesome readers something to hold you over until I can find time to complete the next chapter and get it up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 I own nothing but Elizabeth Black in this chapter.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The untidy haired boy said as everyone took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

I gave him a smile and said "I'm Black, Elizabeth Black." Then I had to hide a laugh as Harry spun around to look at my brother, his godfather.

"I'm her brother Harry," Sirius said sticking his hands up as Remus just out right laughed at the idea of Sirius Black having a child. "I was no where near having a child when I went to prison."

Remus rolled his eyes then stage whispered to Harry, "He was near enough all right, for all we know he could have thirty kids out there that man."

Harry and I laughed then looked at each other before breaking out into small giggles. Yeah, I was definitely going to like hanging out with Harry Potter.

"Doesn't that bring back memories?" I heard Molly whisper and looked up from where Harry and I were talking about trouble we had gotten into at school to find all the adults staring at us weirdly.

Harry's temper seemed to be set to go off every five seconds because suddenly he said, rather harshly, "Why are you all looking at us like that, we're not animals in a zoo?"

Sirius gave the green eyed boy beside me a knowing look then said "Harry, we were just remembering all the trouble you and Liz got into when you guys were babies. You were very much like James and I."

"Oh boy, please tell me there isn't a marauder story coming on." I groaned as I tilted my head back "They're cool and all but hearing them twenty four seven is a bit much, don't you think?"

"Yeah and hearing about a certain red head doesn't get a bit much right?" my dear cousin Nymphadora whispered in my ear with a smirk on her face.

I crossed my arms and pretended to pout as I said "Shut up Nymphy." Then I punched Harry in the shoulder as he began to laugh at me. "Oh shut up _Prongs_,"

Harry rolled his eyes then immaturely stuck his tongue out then said "Only if you shut up as well _Padfoot."_

I caught Fred's smile from the corner of my eye and almost forgot to breathe, how was he doing this to me? I had never felt this way around a boy before!

As everyone piled food onto their plates I guess Harry and I decided it would be a good idea to throw peas at Sirius and Remus. We waited for everyone to fill there plates and to get into conversations with others before we leaned down toward the table and readied our spoons.

"On the count of three," I mumbled, Harry nodded then filled his spoon full of the nasty green vegetables. "One, two, three…FIRE!"

Everyone turned toward us the moment we flicked the spoons forward. The peas hit my brother and Remus right in the eye, caught off guard they slid off the side of their chairs causing Harry and I to burst out laughing for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Wicked!" the Weasley twins yelled with huge identical smiles on their faces.

I couldn't stop myself from giving Granger a big smile as she gave Harry a disapproving look and a small shake of her head.

"Okay let's get back to eating," Mr. Weasley said as he kept his eyes on his plate, probably trying to hide a smile from his wife.

"Yes, back to eating." My older brother said finally getting back to his seat while Remus and Tonks threw small pieces of food at each other.

"See why I don't approve of the things she does?" I heard Granger whisper to Ron.

"Give her a break 'Mione," Harry whispered as he threw a cautious look toward me "It's not easy being around people you don't know."

I put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Harry you don't have to do that, I can handle myself."

Harry shrugged and said "We're Marauders; we take care of each other."

"Always," I found myself saying just as Remus and Sirius said "Forever,"

Okay….so review and tell me what you think.


End file.
